What?
by EmptyOrFull
Summary: Aurora always wanted herself and Philip to be like Maleficent and Diaval, protective, gentle, understanding, and humorous. Except they aren't a couple? MaleficentxDiaval PhilipxAurora
1. Chapter 1

"Aurora, it pleases me greatly that you want my permission in this matter." Maleficent says, staring down at her beasty. "You may not marry the boy."  
Aurora gasps, she was sure Maleficent would understand. "Why not?" She attempts to keep her voice even and calm.  
Maleficent frowns,"Because you are merely infatuated with the boy."  
Aurora's eyes brighten with anger, "How dare you! I love him!"  
"No you do not! You are not in love!" Maleficent shoots out of her tree, landing before the newly crowned queen in her full, furious glory.  
"I don't need your permission to marry Philip. Godmother." Aurora speaks coldly and without fear, tacking on the last piece out of habit. Maleficent frowns even more deeply. "Don't you want me to be happy?" Aurora whispers.  
Maleficent softens. "Yes, I want that most of all."  
"Then please, let me be wed with the man I love."  
Maleficent sighs,"If he ever tries to leave you I well cut off his legs, his hands should he strike you, and-" Maleficent starts to really get into it.  
Aurora laughs weakly, interrupting Maleficent. "So, you'll let us get married?" Maleficent sighs, then gives a barely perceivable, singular nod. "Oh! Thank you Godmother!" She then starts talking rapidly. "I was thinking navy blue with pale yellow. Should I have a long train, all the ladies say its very noble and traditional but I don't like them at all! They are so intolerably heavy. You well walk me down the aisle, yes? Oh, or perhaps both you and Diaval should. The Aunties could bless our marriage, then again that's probably a bad idea. Oh! You and Diaval well wear something other than black or browns, yes, something colorful? Then you two well have to give me and Philip advice, how long have you been married? You are such a sweet couple, but you should be more publicly affectionate. By the way, why haven't you had children yet? I couldn't have kept you that busy." Aurora suddenly blushes. "Does it hurt, you know," She lowers her voice, "The first time?"  
Maleficent stands there, and responds as she did the first time Aurora said 'You're my fairy godmother'. "What?" Aurora smiles as if to say, now, now, I know everything, nothing to hide or be ashamed of. "Diaval is not my husband."  
Aurora looks like Maleficent just crushed a kitten. "Oh. I guess.. I guess I just.. Assumed?" She pauses awkwardly. "You two just look at each other like no else is there, and you always know why one another is angry and exactly what to do. And Diaval is so protective of you, he takes such good care of you, always careful and gentle. But never over bearing." Maleficent huffs at the last bit."I always wanted me and Philip to be like that." She admits.  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you beasty. He is nothing more than a servant." Maleficent says airily, "Now, I am more than happy to walk you down the aisle, no doubt Diaval well be overjoyed to, and I well wear something colorful, its Diaval you need to convince."  
"Oh, godmother, your the best!"

Maleficent watches Aurora ride off. _Diaval and I act like a couple? _

**Caw! Caw! **Diaval cries out to Maleficent. "Into a man." She waits for him to finish changing before speaking. "The beasty is going to marry the Prince. She wants you and I to walk her down the aisle." She gives Diaval a questioning look.  
He smiles, "How wonderful!"  
"You have to wear something other than black." Diaval scowls. "It's a wedding, not a funeral."  
"But black is a majestic color!"  
"Of death." Diaval glares at her. She sighs,"You know, the beasty said something quite odd today, she thought you and I were wed.'I always wanted me and Philip to be like that'she said."  
Diaval turns slightly red, and seems just slightly pleased."Really?"  
"Yes, she did." Maleficent cocks her head, grinning mischievously,"Now, about the colorful clothes." Her fingers glow with her magic.  
"MALEFICENT!" Diaval screeches in horror. "How dare you put my beautiful self in pink!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wasn't the wedding glorious!?" Aurora bounces giddily across from Maleficent and Diaval in the carriage.  
"Yes beasty." Maleficent's brow furrows like a child trying to understand something they think is pointless. "Why did they throw all those petal around?"  
Diaval shrugs. "I haven't the faintest idea mistress, they always have done it at the weddings I've see."  
Maleficent scowls,"If they want flowers why not bring potted plants, flowers are much prettier whole."  
Philip and Aurora smile at one another as Diaval and Maleficent continue to demean the tradition of flower petals. "Aren't they cute." Aurora whispered to her now husband.  
"Perhaps, but don't tell them I said even that." Philip whispered back.  
"Okay." Aurora gives him an affectionate peck on the cheek.  
Philip sighes happily,"I hope I am as good to you as Diaval is to Maleficent."  
"Ah... They aren't married..."  
Philip laughs quietly,"Very funny Aurora, you should have tried something more believable, like 'Philip, I confess, your deliciously handsome and every time I see you I forget who I am.'" He says in a squeaky high voice, "Or something along those lines."  
Aurora smiles at his antics before turning serious again. "I am afraid it's true." She checks to make sure Maleficent and Diaval aren't listening. They aren't of course, to caught in their conversation that is somehow now about the properties of twigs and which are best to have in nests. She turns back to Philip. "Diaval is Maleficent's servant, not her husband."  
Philip blinks a bit, then looks at the subject of his and Aurora's talk. "Truly?" He says in a disbelieving tone. Aurora nods. He suddenly grins in a wicked way, making Aurora fall in love with him all over again. "Why, I do believe, sweet Aurora, something has to be done."  
Maleficent leans over,"What needs to be done?"  
"Ah, we just, um.. Ah.." Philip looks to Aurora whom also grasps at some excuse.  
"Mistress, I believe they are talking about tonight." Diaval suggests.  
"What about tonight-Oh." Maleficent frowns at Philip. "You don't dare make my beasty do anything she doesn't want to. Clear?"  
Philip and Aurora blush, minds rolling in the gutter. "Yes Maleficent." Philip says.  
Maleficent grins, proud she make herself clear on the matter. "Come Diaval."  
"Yes mistress." The fairy and the raven hop down from the carriage.  
Philip and Aurora look at one another. "What do we do first?" Aurora asks.  
"I do have an idea," Philip wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, "And it might just work."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what is the plan?" Aurora looks at Philip.  
"Ah..."  
"You don't have a plan?"  
"Well..." Philip sighed. "I'm beginning to think it's a bad one."  
"Why?" Aurora frowned.  
"Just listen to it. We surround them with love songs, happy married couples, lovers, all night, and assuming they already have some feelings for each other, they.. Admit them?"  
"That's an awful plan Philip."

"Godmother!" Aurora pounces on her godmother.  
"What beasty?" The fairy froze under the little queen's embrace.  
"The dance is about to begin! You must dance!"  
Aurora drags Maleficent to the edge of the dance floor before running off to speak with the musicians. "Mistress?" Diaval step up from behind Maleficent. She waited for him to continue. "The dancing doesn't start until after dinner, correct?" He cock his head at a sharp angle, even as man he still acted birdlike.  
Maleficent sighed,"Beasty never could wait."  
Diaval laughs,"True. May I have this dance?" He asks when the music starts.  
"Yes." Diaval stands there for a bit. "Do you know how to dance?"  
Diaval shakes his head, a slight shade of red coloring his cheeks. "No." He glares indignantly when Maleficent starts to laugh. "Mistress, what do you expect, I am a raven after all."  
Maleficent points at Philip and Aurora gliding across the stone floor. "Copy Philip."  
She loosely wraps her arms around Diaval's waist. "Mistress, I believe your arms are suppose to go on my shoulders." Diaval points at Aurora and Philip.  
"Do you want to dance?" Maleficent glares down at him. He puts his arms on her shoulders. "Good." She smiles as they rock back and forth to the music.  
"Mistress.."  
"Yes."  
Diaval turns his head towards the singer,"I think she just said 'You hold my heart in your hands'. What on earth is she talking about."  
"It's figurative language Diaval, she's saying that person holds her "heart". Not her real one, that's she is in love."  
Diaval shakes his head. "Why can't she just say that?'  
"It sounds better."  
Diaval sighs,"Being a raven is so much simpler." Maleficent frowns, did he not like being a human? "But if I were still a raven I would be dead." Diaval says in afterthought.  
"Ah, Diaval, how talented you are at killing all the happiness and fun in the area." Maleficent sighed,"I do not want to dance anymore." With that she walked off.  
Aurora runs up,"What did you do?!"  
Diaval raises his hands in surrender,"I don't know!"  
Aurora huffs,"Come." She pulls Diaval to the display of delicacies and drinks. She picks up a goblet of fizzing pinkness and a small plate of what appears to be berries in chocolate before shoving them at Diaval."Give her that and apologize right now."  
Diaval sets the peace offering down. He shakes his head,"I did nothing wrong!"  
Aurora gives him a deathly glare and says in a deep, no protesting voice, with the force of a queen,"Just do it."  
Diaval shakes his head, picking up the drink and chocolates. "Where is she?"  
"The balcony." Aurora pushes Diaval towards a pair of doors that must lead to the balcony. "Good luck!" She calls cheerfully.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this! it delights me to read your reviews. I just want to let you know my updates well be very random as my free time just took a large hit, my best friend fell out of a tree, 25 ft or roughly 2.5 stories, luckily she is a live and is extremely lucky. Only shoulder damage at most, so far the doctors think one arm could be slightly longer than then the other, but I am going to be spending lots of time with her like i did today, trying to keep her active atleast mentally, next week i'm gonna make her walk cause i am biking over four miles just to see her! Hope you all enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress?" Diaval walks over slowly to the horned fairy who faces away from him watching the horizon.  
"What now?" Her tone sharp and biting.  
He offers the drink and food to her,"I don't understand what I did wrong, I am thankful for what you did." He pauses as she takes the offering from him,"So I am not sure what you want me to say, but I am going to apologizes for whatever it is I did that upset you." Maleficent leans against the rail and makes a mocking 'Aw' sound as she sips at the drink he brought her. "I am sorry."  
She shrugs and crushes a chocolate in her teeth and then spits it into the garden below. She then proceeds to slowly tilt the plate and watch the rest of the chocolates roll off the plate, one by one, into the shrubbery. "Oops." She mutters sarcastically, Diaval glares at her.  
"You could just say,'No Diaval, I don't intend to forgive you' or 'How sweet of you Diaval, you're forgiven'?" Diaval sighs. "Please? It's Aurora's wedding night, this only happens once."  
Maleficent grumbles, giving him the plate, then goblet,"Very well." She walks back to the ballroom, followed by Diaval.  
Aurora, watching from the window above the balcony, turns to her partner in crime. "She forgave him. What's next?"  
"Well... I may or may not have told all my brothers, sisters, cousins, and more, about Maleficent and Diaval. They said they'd take care of it?" He looks slightly worried though at the thought of what his relatives might do.  
"Why'd you tell them?"  
Philip shakes his head and sighs,"I didn't mean to, my Mother said 'I am sure Maleficent and Diaval have already given you advice on married life, so you won't need ours.' And I told them they weren't married. They didn't believe me at first, but when they finally did they started rounding up the family and now they are all going to try and get Maleficent and Diaval together... Apparently."

I just want to say thank you to everyone, I am going to bring my friend all of your lovely words tomorrow hopefully. Couldn't today because of the lovely torrential downpour.

Also to the guest who left a review, you aren't stupid! In fact you gave me an idea! I would love for everyone to leave ideas of what Philip's relatives should try!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

When Diaval woke he panicked. Where was the morning sun peaking through the leaves of the trees? Where were the leaves, the tree? Why did he see brick and mortar, windows- Stefan's castle! He couldn't help the small shudder at the thought that he had slept in this place. Wait, where was Maleficent?

"Diaval." She said as if testing his stupidity with that single word, seeing if he recognized his own name.  
"Yes?" He snapped, in a politely strained manner, glaring into those glittering eyes boldly.  
"The wedding celebration continues for the next six days, a total of seven days." She says each word slowly and clearly. Her brow creases in curiosity, "Did I not tell you?"  
"No, Maleficent, you failed to mention that!" He leans over the table of fruits and berries that assemble her breakfast so he is level with her before snarling in her face. "You also saw it fit to let the servants put me in some room without any warning!" Maleficent flinches at the feel of his breath on her face. "Do have any idea how worried I was? Not in my tree, not in the Moor's. Sixteen years of waking up to that sight, I might have gotten use to it!" He gives a harsh laugh and sits across from her. "So I think I was pretty reasonable," He softens at the expression on his mistress's normally impassively cruel face, shock, at his anger, no doubt. He never bursts out like this really. He can't remember a time when he had. He lowers his voice, gentles it, removes the anger in his face and the hardness in his eyes. "Seeing as I was so worried. I couldn't find you in _**Stefan's**_ castle. I was still half a sleep, I wasn't thinking, I forgot he was dead. I tore this place apart looking for you because I was worried, Maleficent."  
Maleficent didn't know how she should respond, so she did what she did naturally. She frowned. "Why?" And asked a question to give her time to think.  
He gives a soft smirk, and is about to say something. "You did tear this place apart." A strong, female voice interrupts.  
"He did, your grace." Maleficent gives a slight bow of her head to Philip's Mother.  
"So, you aught to keep him in here. Can't have him tearing about looking for you again. The servants are under enough pressure as it is."  
"My gra-" Maleficent starts.  
"He well be sleeping in this room. You well be sleeping in this room. The both of you well be sleeping in this room." She turns in the doorway, back towards them to hide the victorious grin on her face, then leaves shutting the doors. She smirks at her husband. "Try and top that!"

* * *

So, sorry for not updating! I was out of time and ideas! So my lovely,(u know who u r) you suggested locking them in a room, I believe this is somewhat like that... Right? Also thank you for the reviews, they make me very happy! They also make me feel guilty when ever I aren't working on updating. I am going to warn you however! I have a lot of work/projects that have to be done, deadlines, and a week long vacation coming up at the end of the month. I well try to update more! Please review and leave your suggestions! I need four to five ideas!

Cookie darling, I wasn't offended at all! Yes, your right, I think many people right in past tense. I think its just natural for me. I really liked your comment actually, now that doesn't mean everyone can just ripped on me, constructive criticism, something I need and desperately want. I am just an amatuer too. So, I want to improve my writing. I want it to flow and make sense. Tell me where things don't make sense, tell me why, where is it rough and jagged, give me suggestions. I need it, I love. Please?

Also, I would like to get 'deeper', just having fun though...For now planning/hoping to get deeper later on.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent slowly picked at the things on her plate, this luncheon couldn't be more boring truthfully. The only thing s that kept her here were her beastie's happy smile and the need to keep an eye on that boy, Philip. It had nothing to do with the look Diaval had given her when she made to leave a few moments earlier. Nothing at all, her servant could never influence her!  
But really! Maleficent glared at the food on her plate. How would she eat this! She poke it again with the prong piece of silver, Aurora had forbidden iron from the kingdom. It was a large clam, Maleficent had never bothered eating these things, she imagined she should break it open or something, but everyone else was just popping them open with a irritatingly delicate sound. She grit her teeth angrily, Diaval gave her that look again. But then smirked when he notice she hadn't even touched her food. "Mistress, do you need assistance from this lowly one?" He gave a mock bow from his seat across from her.  
"No Diaval." She sighed, "I would prefer some berries, or something, not this." She rapped the clam with the dull silver knife this time.  
Diaval nodded, stopping a servant who wandered by, "Go fetch some berries, would you?" The boy nodded and hurried off. He turns back to Maleficent, "This is the part where you say 'Thank you Diaval, I don't know what I'd do without you'."  
Maleficent frowns as her clam is switched with a plate ladened with cubed fruits and sprinkled with berries. "I don't thank servants, it's your duty to do such for me."  
Diaval raises his a brow to that, really? Just do things that supposedly well benefit Maleficent, without her telling him to? He allows a smile at that, but tries to keep it innocent in appearance, the trouble he could cause with this.

"Diaval?" Maleficent didn't even sound angry, she was too startled. "What on earth is going on?" She really wanted to know.  
"Hmm?" He hummed innocently gazing about at the expectant Lords and Ladies. He continued when he could tell the shock wearing off. "Well, I believe they are waiting for you to start the dance. You did enjoy the last dance so much, they thought you should lead I guess."  
"Who told them I enjoyed the dance? Diaval." Her voice dripping her signature venom from his name. She turned to him, flashing a smile like she did on the day she cursed Aurora in front of Stefan. "Why, I think we should share the dance, we both walked her down the aisle."  
He gulped, bad, bad, avert. "Oh, but I am an awful dancer." he took a step back.  
There was the smile again, she took a step towards him. "Oh, so am I, but I still love to dance, apparently."  
"You should dance." A young lady from Philip's family sighs, her eyes full of an odd light with a dreamy quality in her gaze. It made Diaval feel a little disturbed, what was wrong with that child. Was she weak in the head?  
Then Maleficent dragged him onto the dance floor. Well, atleast he was away from that girl now and the darkness of night was chasing the sun into the hills and out of sight. The dance wouldn't last long. He could go to sleep then.  
They slowly make their way across the dance floor, Diaval watches as Maleficent's eye cloud with thought, then she suddenly leans right into him and takes a slight sniff, smiling.  
He flushes, "Maleficent?!" He didn't mean to squeak, oh, he sounded so awful.  
Her eyes clear, "You need to bath." She snarls.  
That's when the king smiled at him from over his wife's shoulder, and Diaval couldn't help but feel something was not going to go well, besides what was already going badly he mentally added as he looked back to his now riled partner.

Maleficent made herself smile politely at Philip's Father, accepting the drink he offered her, drinking from it as he handed another to Diaval. The king smiles at his wife, "You take this."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Don't forget to review and suggest ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Maleficent sighed sleepily, snuggling deeper into the warmth. the firmness of it. She like how it made her feel safe, protected. Then it moved. She opened her fierce eyes slowly, last time she had checked, the beds in the castle did not move. The first thing she saw was a pale neck and fine collar bones with light scars here and there. The open black shirt pressed against her cheek, she could feel arms wrapped loosely around her. She lift her chin, looking into their face. Diaval. He was still asleep, thank goodness. Then he opened his eyes. "Good morning."

Aurora watched with concern as her Godmother and Diaval avoided one another as much as possible. Well, Maleficent avoided Diaval, and Diaval just looked like he was sighing constantly. She subtly elbowed Philip, "Tell me again, your father did what?"  
Philip groaned, putting his head in his hands. "He slipped them some really strong alcohol." He looked at her, eyes wide with the memory. "Very, very strong alcohol. You are so lucky you had a financial meeting, I would have killed to have an excuse to be anywhere but there last night." He leaned forward as if he was about to impart some seriously important information. "Maleficent was giggling, and dancing, and.." He shuddered, but hten looked thoughtful. "It didn't seem to effect Diaval nearly as badly as her, he was just really quiet and did what Maleficent wanted, but he did keep her from doing anything to crazy. Who knows what happen when they finally retired to their room."  
"Philip?"  
"Yes Dear?"  
"Which one of your cousins is that?" She pointed to a sweet little boy.  
"That's Joseph."  
"He deserves an award. Look." The little child was sternly lecturing Maleficent about 'making the birdie sad' and such. He dragged her back to Diaval who was watching the whole thing with great amusement.  
Joseph took a sandwich and cut it in half, "Now share with the birdie and make up, that's what mommy makes me do." He grinned, showing where he had lost it a few teeth. "It makes everybody feel better."  
Diaval picked up his sandwich and took a bite, shrugging when Maleficent gave him a glare that said 'do something'. "I apologized last time, its your turn." He chirped, knowing that although she wouldn't admit it, she had a soft spot for children and wouldn't be able to deny the child.  
"I am sorry for hitting you in the face this morning Diaval, I am sorry you screamed like a little girl about your pretty self, I am sorry you fell right of bed and-"  
Diaval held up a hand. "I was good with the hitting me in the face apologie, you're forgiven."  
Philip smiled. "Joseph likes sour candies." Aurora smiled, before instructing a servant to deliver the child some candies.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day went on fine, Diaval and Maleficent(read, Maleficent) got over the awkwardness of waking up together, Joseph got a stomach ache from all the sweets, or should they be called sours? The day's celebration went well, except Maleficent refused to speak to the Philip's parents, and Diaval followed suit.

Over the course of the next couple days, Philip's Uncle Armando and his wife dragged them with on a picnic in the forest and then suddenly claimed they had to leave, so Diaval and Maleficent ate together in the woods. Diaval had given her a crown of wildflowers, claiming one of Armando's girls had given it to him with instructions to make her wear it, Liar, she had seen him making it earlier when Armando's wife had been setting up the picnic. One day one of the twins shackled them together at the arm for an entire day. One of Philip's female cousins, Adora? Had woven flowers in Maleficent's hair, and taught Diaval, of course they used Maleficent as the practice dummy, but Diaval was very gentle and pulled not a single hair. And everybody overall seemed to be forcing them to do everything together. Everything!  
Now Maleficent and Diaval didn't notice everybodies disappointment that they weren't jumping on each other yet, and that's putting it mildly. The queen had finished fourteen embroidery projects, seven piece of lace, and mended her favourite pair of stocking out of pure frustration at the two. The King was literally bored out of his mind, and Philip's Aunt's had started two baby blankets one for the child AUrora and Philip would certainly have, and the child they were hoping Maleficent and Diaval would have. They argued over the idea of if it would have wings or not, but agreed the blanket should be like the night sky, raven feathers, and trees. So at least they had a theme.  
So everyone was quite nervous on the last day of the wedding celebration, what would happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Maleficent eyed the little boy, Joseph, as he made his way over again. She wasn't in the mood for sharing a sandwich again, the things tasted strange. Very strange. Joseph plopped himself right on her lap, snuggling right in. "Auntie?" Who said he could call her that?!  
"Yes Joseph?"  
"Could you tell me how you saved Auntie Aurora again?"  
"Yes child." And she did, from the very start. How she had known Stefan when they were young, how Stefan had betrayed her for power, how Diaval served her because of his life debt to her, how she had cursed Aurora, how she came to love Aurora, then lightly covering Stefan's defeat. Too much for a child to understand. Besides, Maleficent doubted the child had payed any attention, truly.  
That's when Joseph proved her wrong with a brilliantly destructive question. "But Auntie, why is Diaval still your servant, he saved you from Stefan."  
Diaval made a surprised noise, much like a cross of a squawk and a caw. The boy was right. Maleficent stiffened. Turning slowly to look at Diaval. "That is true." Her voice tight. "Diaval, do you want to leave?" A slight tremor in her voice betrayed her impassive face and hard eyes.  
Diaval didn't know quite how to answer, it was one of those questions you never thought about because you didn't know you had the option, you didn't even know the option even exsisted because you never thought about it, and then someone asks you, out of the blue, and you honestly don't know what to say. But it's important, the question is, and not having an answer is not recommendable. Diaval isn't sure, he can barely remember a time before Maleficent, thank god Joseph speaks again. "But he can't leave! Uncle Diaval can't leave! You two still have to get married and I have to be the ring bearer!" He turns to Diaval and says in a very serious, little boy voice. "Noah was ring bearer last time, its my turn." Joseph jumps out of Maleficent's lap. Making the two hold hands. "Plus Uncle's always looking at Aunty and Aunty only dances with Uncle and she's always watching him. Clearly its True Love!"  
Diaval clears his throat, a little pink in the face. "I do not look at her!"  
Joseph grins evilly. "Yes you do, your eyes go all soft and you get this big, silly grin, especially when Auntie's flying."  
"Oh really, now." Muses Maleficent, trying to picture this image of Diaval.  
"She always watches me?" Diaval says softly.  
"Yep, and she sorta smiles too!" Joseph giggles. Maleficent frowns, she disagreed about the smile part.  
"So, what are you going to do with your new found freedom?" She asks.  
Diaval grins cheekily, "Well, I think I'm going to look for a mate." He pulles her closer. "I have an idea of who as well."  
"The oriole across the stream? She thinks you're quite handsome."  
"I am, but she's ghastly." Diaval makes a face. "The one I'm thinking of, she is quite the flyer, gorgeous wings. Very strong."  
"Hmm." Maleficent hums, she might, just alittle, like where this is going.  
"Yes, and she is quite unreasonable and ornery." He says quickly, "And it would be an honor to court her, do you think she'd be alright with that?"  
"Yes, I do believe the idea is quite pleasing to her." Maleficent smiles, a little. Diaval brushes his lips across hers quickly.  
"Eww!" Joseph whispers, watching them kiss.  
"I say the wedding will be by the end of the month, 5 gold pieces." The queen whispers.  
"They've been together for years." Whispers back the King, "And you should have seen them when they were drunk, I say before the end of the month."  
The Queen grins. "Do we have a deal."  
"We do."

* * *

thanks to everyone who has read this! it was lots of fun! Interesting fact. I wrote, posted, etc. the last three chapters with a monarch chrysalis in my hand, its going to hatch very soon and i am determined to see it. Any ideas for a name?


	10. Chapter 10

Aurora sat on her throne in the now empty throne room, with Philip, their darling newborn girl, Aaracia, was in the nursery with her nanny and therefore absent, a now confused Diaval, and Maleficent who looked like she was going to throw up, again.  
Aurora tried to remain dignified as she asked one more time, just to be certain her ears were working. "Diaval, please repeat that one more time. Why is Maleficent throwing up?" After a couple months of courting, Diaval and Maleficent had become mates, nothing more, nothing less. Aka, no wedding.  
Diaval gave her this look like 'How many times do I have to repeat myself' and 'Are you alright in the head?'. "I said, 'The baby has been causing lots of trouble for Maleficent lately, its very difficult to fly now, thats why we walked.'" He looked back to Maleficent. "Think I should get something for you to throw up in?"  
Maleficent growled grumpily, "I have nothing left to throw up and I blame it on you." She leaned heavily on him.  
Diaval grinned, turning to Philip. "Did Aurora blame you for everything too?" Philip shook his head mutely, the idea of Maleficent pregnant still sinking in with its full meaning.  
"It is your fault." Muttered Maleficent, leaning on Diaval.  
Aurora suddenly spoke. "So when will the wedding be?"  
Maleficent's eyes narrowed. "We've already talked about that, there will be no wedding."  
Philip fiddled with his wedding ring, a solid band of gold, nervously. "That's no good, the laws state that a child born out of wedlock is..." He looks to Aurora.  
She nods sadly. "An illegitimate child." Maleficent can feel Diaval stiffening next to her at the next part, "And because it is illegitimate it would not be recognized as your child."  
Diaval spoke, his voice strained and quiet. "Then we will be wed." The thought of their child not being recognized as their own was horrifying. It would be their child, and if they had to be married to prove it, so be it, although... He could still remember the horror that was planning Aurora and Phillip's wedding...


	11. Chapter 11

Maleficent was staring at the woman in front of her, why is the kind of fabric so important. Why do we need to invite all these people we don't even know or like? Was the meaning of the flowers so important, and then their color and combinations had meanings as well. The woman told her the flowers she had brought from the moors could not be used together because that would mean bad luck, the wedding gown couldn't be black, but Diaval could wear a black suit... Decidedly unfair. Then there was party favors, cakes, what color of frosting, what kind of decoration, flower petal? And the most irritating thing? The woman did not listen to Maleficent at all. Just talk, talk, talk, talk, and not waiting for a single answer.  
So Diaval watched with mild amusement, and slight concern as Maleficent lit into the human. And as the human now whimpered in the corner Maleficent turned on him. "This is nonsense, I told you it would be!"  
"Yes, but it is necessary." Diaval gently wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. "Lets just get married in the Moors, most the guests well likely decline because of that alone, we can wear whatever we want and the pixies, I'm certain, well bring every flower imaginable." He rubs Maleficent's stomach. "We should enjoy this, even if we are only doing it for the baby." She sighs tiredly, slumping into them.  
"Go tell that stupid wedding planner that, well you?" Maleficent smirks into his shoulder.  
Diaval gulped, imagining the look on the womans face when informed of his idea, "Oh no, you love telling people what to do, you're clearly more suitable for the job."  
Maleficent pulls her head up to glare at him, but then smiles again as she realizes something. "I could curse her, hmm. Should I make everything she wears itch and burn? Or make her flesh lose feeling, her eyes no longer see color? No, no, something more sadistic and cruel." She laughs, "Why Diaval, I haven't a clue what to curse her with!"  
Diaval, pulled her closer, making her lean on him. "You are tired, maybe a nap?" His brow creases with concern.  
Maleficent pushes out of his hold. "A nap?!" She hisses.  
"Well, Aurora told me to make sure you take good care of yourself and the baby in turn, she said you might act a little odd and that babies do that, and she said the best thing was lots of rest." Daival pretends to frown as she starts to walk off. "Maleficent."  
"What?" She snaps.  
"Maybe you should retire to your chambers, it would be a good, quiet place to figure out what curse to use?" Diaval offers.  
Maleficent blinks, then frowns, and mulled it over. "That's... Not a bad idea.." Diaval tries not to feel offended at the complete amount of wonder in her voice, its like she's saying 'And here I thought you were stupid'.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm working towards wrapping this up so hopefully I'll be done before school starts!

Kitty, I like the name Amaryllis very much, the butterfly was named just that, one who sparkles ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Far, far away, the queen, Philip's mother, waved a thick, cream colored piece of parchment in the king's face. "One month? Looks like someone lost! So what was the bet for again?"

The king shrugged, "Pure honor," He then smirked. "Pointless, isn't it?"

"We are going to the wedding." Sang the queen as she exited the courtroom, scaring the servants, lords, and ladies, you would think they'd be use to it by now.

-()-

Maleficent glare down at the bump of her child. Her child who made it impossible to fit into her dress! "Aurora?"

"Yes Godmother?"

"I can not...Fit."

"Oh... Um, do you want me to come in an-"

"NO!" Maleficent took a deep breath, "I am.. Indecent."

"Ah..."

-()-

Diaval stood nervously waiting for Maleficent to come out across the glen and join him in front of the crowd, yes, he'd been wrong in the assumption that many would not come, yes, Maleficent had become even crankier if that was possible. Then again, never doubt pregnancy and its effects. Diaval shivered, and then eyed the crowd again, stiffening someone say, "Looks like the bride ran."

"Where is she."

"Couldn't be married to a crow, eh?"

But then someone gasped, "Oh my."

It was Maleficent...In the pure white gown she had refused to wear, what had happened to the earthen colored one? Not that she didn't look wonderful in white. She walks slowly, the roundness that is their child shows proudly, her eyes soften at Diaval. Aurora and Philip trail behind her as she approaches. "Diaval."

"Maleficent." He chokes out.

Philip clears his throat, "Lets get started then."

Humans are silly, but they have somethings right, their vows are beautiful and true. As Diaval goes over his he lays a hand gently on Maleficent's abdomen. She smiles, well her mouth frowns, but her eyes twinkle like 'silly bird'.

She then says her vows in return, slowly and with a little smile in her words. Ending with grabbing his hand and shoving on a band of golden feather and onyx. "You're mine." She smirks.

Diaval faintly remembers something about kissing the bride afterwards as he slips her on, far more carefully then she did, she literally rammed it on, it actually may bruise. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Then he kissed her. Did he mention everyone started clapping, humans were strange.

-()-

"DIAVAL!" She screamed. Poor thing Diaval thought, its quite painful, in fact he- "I AM GOING TO CURSED IT RIGHT OFF!" Oh? No, he wasn't going to pity her anymore. That was the pity limit. He listened to her her continue to curse at him and come up with new way to get rid of it, she settled on cutting it off with iron so she couldn't heal it ever as she broke both of his hands. And his ears. "JUST HAD TO HAVE A BABY JUST HAD TO!" What was wrong with a child? Maleficent had loved raising Aurora, not that she admitted it... "AND THEN THE WEDDING-" Had she not like her ring? He had carved it of petrified wood, brown like her wings, a mass of feathers with a single stone that was the closet to her eyes he could find. Was it truly no good? He could make a new one-" boys."

Maleficent blinked, "A boy?" Magically all the pain was gone suddenly as she took it into her arms, she wasn't going to crush the baby, just Diaval.

"I like his hair."

"Of course you do." Snarked Maleficent, touching a lock of pure darkness, "He has my wings, but you feathers." She whispered softly as she traced one, and then the other.

"Yes. Lucky thing, luckier if he gets your eyes."

Maleficent shot him a glare. "No amount of flattery is going to get me to do this again however."

"What?!" Diaval squawked. "I didn't even-"

The midwife spoke up then. "Well, that's the thing," She held up another bundle. "You must have not heard me over the...Labor noises." Smart human, never even suggest Maleficent was ever in pain or a weakened state. "I did say 'They're boys', identical, actually."

* * *

Alright! We need two boy names, please suggest some names folks! Love you all dearly!


	13. Chapter 13

_(Flashback)_

_"SEBASTIAN!" Maleficent screamed at the wall. "DRACO, KIERAN, JAMES, DOUGLAS, LIRIDON, ACHAR." She took a breath to yell off more names. But Diaval quickly interrupted._

_"I like Kieran and Sebastian, you can yell them easily enough, yes?" He said it hopefully, his ears hurt and they hadn't even made it through an eighth of the list._

_Maleficent shrugged, "Yes, I'd say they passed the screaming test."_

_(Flashback out)_

_-()-_

"SEBASTIAN!" Maleficent swooped down.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"Where. Is. Kieran?" Her eyes narrowed.

Sebastian sort of grinned, just like his father. "He said he was going somewhere."

"Aaracia is also missing." Diaval added. Smirking in a knowing fashion.

Aurora blinked slowly, Philip was out hunting and she had come to visit. Then a bright smile, that strangers described as enchantingly innocent, but they knew it for the terror it foretold. "Oh." Aurora hugged Maleficent. "Perfect!"

"What is perfect?" Maleficent hissed out.

Diaval laughed. "You still don't get it? Aaracia is missing, Kieran is missing. They are always missing at the same time..." Maleficent would have dropped out of the sky if her feet weren't already on the ground.

"Oh." She coughed lightly. "Well, young people their age do get married..."

"No magic." Diaval warned.

She blinked, trying to look innocent and indignant. "I didn't say anything." Diaval wasn't impressed. "Fine."

Sebastian spoke up then. "Does no one find it remarkable that its Kieran who gets into girl trouble before me?"

Diaval shrugged, "Girls don't like guys who are a bigger drama then themselves." He turned to Aurora. "Right?"

She gasped. "I am truly insulted, besides, I don't think your going to be getting into_ girl_ trouble ever. Right Sebastian?" Sebastian went a little pale.

-()-

Maleficent stood there, stoic. Looking down at her dark haired boy, he had never been troublesome like Sebastian, quiet, soft spoken. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tomorrow." Aaracia stated, really, were did she get that regally attitude. Also, Aaracia and Kieran?! How did that even happen? "At your anniversary."

"Mom." Kieran spoke. "I rea...I love Aaracia, and we haven't done anything...Stupid. And, well, um. My point is..."

"Stay out." Aaracia put down solidly. She'd be an excellent queen. "I love Kieran, and you aren't stopping us. Besides, don't you want to be a grandmother someday? Kieran is your best chance. And it would be a very well placed political move as well, the beloved princess and Maleficent's son, it would bring the moors and kingdom together."

-()-

Maleficent hated weddings. it was official. Who had decided to make them so complicated? Why? Why?! WHY?!  
"Can I have this dance?" Diaval whispered over her shoulder.

She leaned back into him. " just wait a little while my stomach revoltes against me." She groaned.

"Hmm. Hasn't that been happening quite a bit lately?" Diaval's eyes lit up. "Hmm..."

"Hmmm what?" Maleficent snapped.

"Um... Looks like Sebastion met a nice man."

"Lord Raz of the Southern Isles. A very nice man." Maleficent nodded.

"Yes, now, dancing?"

"Ah, dancing" Maleficent let him lead her to the dance floor and proceed into a slow waltz, even though it was currently a fast moving song from Philip's country. Aaracia and Kieran join them on the floor later for an actual waltz. They did look so nice together, and the white of the suit truly made Kieran's dark hair, eyes, and wings stand out. And Aaracia looked like a golden fairy, a very stoic one. But still, fairy-like. And then, Aurora swung by in the arms of Philip. "Isn't the wedding just perfect?" Maleficent shrugged. "And I' so glad that Raz came, Sebastian seems to really like him."

"Yes, he made a friend, so proud." Really, conversations and dancing didn't mix. Aurora just smiled before twirling away.

-()-

"You're telling me after being married for three months." Maleficent stared down into Kieran's dark eyes. "I am going to be a grandmother?"

Aaracia let Kieran try to form some sort of answer before responding. "It's perfectly normal. And I need an heir." She hammer out, daring for Maleficent to say otherwise. Where did she get that backbone from?

Diaval nodded in agreement. "That's very true, and it's nice that the little one well have someone to play with, although...Sebastian well have to be the godparent for your child."

Aaracia blink, and for one of the first times, was speechless. So, Kieran spoke. "Mom, aren't you a little old for a baby?"

"I am not old!" Maleficent huffed. "It's your fault, you went and got married at sixteen."

Diaval sighed. "Yes, but we were old when we had you as well. Besides, this is how your mother has looked ever since I met her, magic."

Kieran smiled. "Hmm, so I suppose we can't asked for the baby blanket the Aunties made?"

* * *

Thoughts, suggestion, ideas? Love you all dearly, sorry I haven't updated of the late... So very busy, and I am sick. Very sick, I hope I get better, the cough is irritating. I decided to wash my bedding in an effort to get rid of the germs. I want to get better, I've been sick far to long. What, two weeks? Its gets better once in a while, but I'm still. You know, sick. Hate it.

Also, people from other countries, do you all know english...Or do you put it through google translator. I was just curious all the sudden. Because their was this one person who always responded to things written in english...In spanish, and I always thought, if you can read english can you not write it? But then I realized, hmm. Maybe they can't...I had just translated a whole website. Just curious. Sorry if it comes off rude.


End file.
